Three Minutes
by Final Fantasy and Doctor Who
Summary: 'But they only had three minutes...' The Tenth Doctor gives Rose three minutes to talk to the Ninth Doctor, her Doctor. Rated T for no reason. NinexRose


Rose looked at the Doctor... well, not the one that took her into a life of excitement. The next one. He seemed very hyperactive, so Rose found it hard to listen to every word he said. She stifled a sigh as he said, "Let's go back to your world!"

After the whole invasion thing, Rose felt a little better about the Doctor. He wasn't so different. He was still her Doctor, he just had a different face. And personality. And voice. Well, maybe he wasn't very the same. But, he was still her Doctor, right?

Rose started to doubt it. When she met another he once loved, Sarah, she doubted him. Sure, he was extremely good looking. Sure he had perfect hair. But he was still different. But her Doctor was also good looking. He was tall and bulky, not small and lithe like the current Doctor. He had a buzz cut, unlike the wild and untamed hair of the current Doctor. He just wasn't the same.

Life was different now, somehow. Sure, she and the Doctor still traveled through history and the stars, but it was different. She missed seeing her Doctor tweaking the untweakable TARDIS. She missed the taunts and teases that were thrown between her Doctor and Captain Jack. She miss the feel of his heavily calloused, big hand in hers, as he pulled her into another dangerous adventure. She missed it all. So badly.

She always wondered how her life would have gone if she never looked into the heart of the TARDIS. If they never went to that accursed satellite. Would her Doctor still be alive? Would she wake up every morning to the friendly arguments between her Doctor and Captain Jack? Would all three still be exploring the stars and time, dauntless to the dangers? It's too good to be true, it seems now.

Now that she thinks about it, she loved her Doctor's imperfections. They seemed natural to her. The way he always got overexcited over seeing history happening. The way he tensed when Daleks were mentioned, how his eyes became stone cold. The way he and Caption Jack couldn't quite get along. The way he always thought Micky's name was Ricky. The way he always obsessed over time and history. Those things bothered people who didn't know him. But they didn't bother Rose.

Rose finally sighed, sadness overtaking her. She would give anything to see him again, to talk to him, to feel his hand in hers. Anything.

She finally said one day, while the Doctor was messing with the controls of the TARDIS, "I want to see him."

The Doctor looked up, "Hm?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Yep. I know. But you're talking to 'him'."

Rose scoffed, "It's not the same. Just not the same."

The Doctor's eyes softened, "I see. Let me see what I can do." He pulled some levers and flipped some switches, "Hold on. I can change myself into him for only three minutes. Only three minutes, Rose." He pulled down a final lever, then glowed. His small figure became bigger. His narrow face became broader.

He opened his eyes and muttered, "Rose? What happened?"

Tears fell down Rose's face as she ran into his arms, "D-Doctor!"

He was surprised, but he close his arms around and held her close, "Rose... I regenerated, didn't I?"

She nodded, her face buried into the current Doctor's coat.

He continued, "How long do I have to talk to you?"

"Three minutes."

"Then let's start talking. How have you been? Have I been treating you well?"

Rose almost laughed, "You -him- has been trying me just fine. Micky is here."

Her Doctor chuckled, sending a soothing rumble though his large chest, "Ricky? I see. What about Jack?"

"No idea. I haven't seen him since... you regenerated..."

Her Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry. I should have mentioned that. I bet I'm really different, aren't I?"

"Yep. You're nice, but not the same."

"Well, keep talking. How is Jackie?"

Rose said, "She's good. She misses you. Well, this version of you. But she likes the newer version. He's very easy going. A real joker. Thinks he's the smoothest man in the universe."

"Well, I never thought that I was going to be a joker, or a 'smooth man'." He snorted after he said so.

He then asked, "Am I still protecting you?"

Rose nodded, "Yes. Very much so. Also, the Daleks are extinct."

"Really?! Marvelous! I was hoping so."

"Earth got attacked right after you regenerated, though you weren't very useful for most of the invasion. But you came along in the end. Saved humanity. Just like you always do."

Her Doctor sighed, "Two minutes Rose." Of course he was counting down. He was counting down the precious seconds.

She said, "I don't want you to go. I can't do it again. Live through losing you."

"I must," he admitted uneasily. "I don't want to change again, but that's how it works."

Rose finally broke. She pulled away from him and yelled, tears running down her face, "BUT WHY?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT WAY?!"

His eyes, once so stone cold, were filled with despair, "I'm so sorry Rose. I wish you never met me. You wouldn't have to face this heartbreak right now. So many times, you heart has broken. When you father died. When I regenerated. If my own hearts weren't being torn apart right now, I would be impressed by the strength of humans during crisis." He paused, then said, "One minute." He drew Rose back into his arms. Rose wrapped her own arms around his waist and muttered into his coat, "Please don't go."

Her Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry."

"Please, before our ways part once more, I want to say that I love you, Doctor. My dear, beloved Doctor. I love you so much."

He sighed, "I love you too, Rose Tyler. I love you so much. Please, be safe..."

Rose cried, "Please Doctor... don't go..."

He smiled sadly, then bent down and kissed her deeply. The entire universe didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, because Rose had her beloved wanderer once more. But time is evil.

As soon as the two parted, he started to change. His bulky figure became small and skinny. All his features changed until Rose was face to face with the current Doctor. He hugged her tightly as she cried. As she let out all her sadness. And he kept holding her.

No, the current Doctor wasn't the same as her beloved Doctor. They were just so different, it was hard to believe that they were the same person. Rose Tyler lived and loved. One day, one achingly normal day, she was rescued by a strange man who had a strange way to think. Both of them saved the world many times together. Tears were shred, blood was spilled, happiness was spent, and time was lost. Friends came and went. Enemies came back with a fury. But for the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler, the barrier of life and death couldn't completely separate them. Their time together would never come to an end, for both held each other in their hearts, in their souls. No matter how many times he would regenerate, he would always be hers. And no matter if she left him, if she changed, she would always be his. That's just how crazy, crazy love works. And their last three minutes were spent telling each other of times past, of friends, or love. But they only had three minutes...


End file.
